Freedom
by Maiya
Summary: It's a story being told by couple of teengagers about a guy name Sam who at the age of 25 still can't make independent decisions. Three extra characters will come into his life and make a man out of a boy. I know it's a really immature story but i just wa


Freedom

"Hey kids want to listen to a story", yells Adam

"If you haven't realised this by now, Adam, we are the same age as you", Sasha says rolling her eyes.

"Alright, now listen, I am going to tell you a true story about a friend of a friend of a mine", declares Adam.

"Uh huh, well, isn't that interesting? Anyway, is it a scary story or one of your so-called funny story", Som asks.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out", Adam replies. "It's a story about Sam, who is about 25 years old**_…_**"

…Sam is staring at the television screen, wishing he was anywhere but stuck in the house. But he is suppose to be staying at home because his parents had warned him about the riot going on. As soon as he thinks of his parents, he rolls his eyes. Why do they always have to tell him everything even though it's a common thing? Now even if he knows something and his friends ask him about it, he always says that his parents told him, leaving his friends rolling in laughter. What can he do, he is use to it by now.

He turns off the television and walks towards the kitchen suddenly everything goes dark. "Great", he thinks, "Now what am I suppose to do in this darkness". He bumps into something, which he tries to recognise but fails, walks on with an aching leg.

_BRIGHT_ "Well, good at least the light is back, I can at least make proper food now", he says loudly. Just as he about to reach the kitchen, he turns back to go to the living room to see what was it that he hit. "Great, I couldn't even figure out a sofa".

Walking into the kitchen, he looks towards the window. "It seems to be raining", he thinks letting out a little laugh. "How can they be having a riot in this type of a weather and add to it, it's getting dark", he wonders. He can still go out but he decides against it. After all, it was his own parents he is going to go against.

Still looking out the window, Sam jumps up when he hears the lightning strike. But as he tries to calm himself down, something suddenly strikes him, did he really get scared of the lightning or what he thinks was a person standing outside? He decides to cross out the former part and thinks that it's just his imagination; he goes back to fixing himself a supper.

_KNOCK SILENCE KNOCK_

The sound makes him anxious, fearful of what or who it may be. But he assures himself that he's being a baby. "There is a riot and thunderstorm going outside who can be at the door", he thinks.

Just to make sure that it wasn't his imagination, he calls out "Who is it?", _SILENCE,_ Sam asks again "Who is it?". _NOTHING SILENCE._ Thinking it's probably his imagination playing tricks at him, he goes back to taking the bread out of the refrigerator.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sam now panting with fear walks towards the door. He doesn't want to call out, wanting to see if there is somebody outside playing a joke at him.

…

"I knew this was going to turn out into his usual so-called funny stories", Justin says.

"NO, you didn't it was me who said that", Som objects.

"I was the one who asked this question", replies Sasha with a little irritation in her voice.

"Guys, guys listen to the story please, then decide what genre this story fits into", Adam replies with frustration.

…

Looking through the eyehole he sees a well-build man staring at the door. Taken a back, by this strange man, Sam turns around. "I shouldn't open the door, who knows who it is." Sam thinks.

_BAAM BAAM_

Sam feels his soul jump out of his body and then back in again. His eyes are getting bigger by the second.

_BAAM BAAM_

"Who is it", Sam manages to whisper. No one replies. "Who is it", he yells with a trembling voice.

"Open the door, or I'll break it down", yells the strange man. But what Sam noticed was more frightening, then the guy breaking the door, there was a great fear and trembling in the strange man's voice.

Without answering Sam moves towards the living room. Picking up the receiver, he starts to dial the number with shaky fingers. "Hello, M…" _CLICK_

Turning around slowly, with a big hand blocking his body… "HOW…?"

Standing before him was the strange man with big red eyes and a frowning expression on his face. The stranger moves away from Sam's view and points towards the door.

"I told you", the stranger claims with a very unusual calm voice now.

Sam stands there with wide eyes looking like he just saw a ghost.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Sasha yells out

"WHAT, why are you shouting", Adam asks Sasha.

"You idiot, it's scary! I like it when you tell your stupidly funny stories", Sasha replies.

"It's not scary, just let me finish", Adam replies with a sigh.

…

"Who are you", Sam manages to sequel

"Your worst nightmare", the strange guy replies and looks around

"What are you looking for?" Sam asks

"Food!", comes the answer

Sam looks at the strange guy, this time with not fear but confusion. But as the strange guy locks his eyes with Sam's, Sam knows that the best thing to do is just get the food and that's what he does. Sam brings the sandwich that he was preparing for himself a few minutes ago.

The strange guy finishes the sandwich within 30 seconds and stares at Sam, while holding the plate out, Sam goes to the kitchen and fixes the stranger another sandwich. For some odd reason Sam starts to calm down, he starts to feel more relax while the stranger eats his sandwich.

"Who are you?" Sam asks again

"I told you, I am your worst nightmare", replies the stranger

Sam thinks for a while wondering what he should do about this situation and this man. He thinks of all the possible things he can do, "Call the police, no the phone is dead, run out the door, the door! Yes the door" he thinks. He looks towards the door and sees the door is down…

…

"Why does he look towards the door", Som asks

"Stupid, don't you remember the strange dude broke the door", Sasha replies

"O people, what's wrong with you guys LET ME FINISH THE STORY", Adam yells.

…

"I am a fugitive", comes a voice

Sam diverts his attention to the person who spoke these words. The stranger was staring at his place and was repeating the same sentence over and over again. The fear again goes out of Sam and strange pity of some sort comes but it goes away as fast as it came.


End file.
